Any fishing lure has two fundamental functions: (1) to attract fish and, ultimately, provoke it to attack the lure and (2) to have such fish reliably affixed to the lure upon such attack, so it could be retrieved from water by a fisherman. Existing lures use following methods to realize first function:
produce mechanical fluctuations of entire lure or a part of one which are transmitted via water environment to the fish receptors;
reproduce general shape, size and color which are typical for a fish prey of a target predatory fish;
use other attraction factors.
In most cases realization of the second function is accomplished by equipping the fishing lures with one or more hooks.
Designs of the fishing lure which allow to produce mechanical fluctuations of its parts are widely known and are realized, for example, in the fishing lure according to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,135,323, 4,435,914, 6,508,029, 6,108,961, 6,820,365. These lures contain at least one vibrating member, which is structurally separated from the rest of the lure. Such vibrating members move, more specifically rotate, relative to the base part of a lure. Base part is equipped with one or more hooks. Such lures do not allow producing any types of the fluctuations other than rotational movement of vibrating members. Also, vibration parameters could not be adjusted and vibrating members could not be replaced with different ones. Besides, such design does not allow relative move of vibrating member and base part of the lure in retrieval direction upon fish strike. This reduces reliability of hooking of the fish, because the entire lure needs to be dragged until at least one of the hooks will be set in contact with a fish. Under such conditions there is a danger of the lure to be relieved by the fish, because there is outside force applied to the lure.
Lure according to U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,360 allows relative move of vibrating member and base part of the lure, but such a move could not be performed in retrieval direction. Also, vibrating members could be replaced with different ones. The lure can produce planar vibrations, but in working state vibrating member and base part constitute one solid object, so it has all the disadvantages of traditional lures.
Similarly, lures per US patent applications Ser. No. 20060191186A1 and 20070240359A1 allow replacement of the vibrating member or reversible location of one respectfully, but still those lures represent solid object kind of the lures, which produce one type of the vibration with entire lure body.
Lure according to U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,012 in addition to vibrating member, comprises deflector lip on base part. This allows to achieve fluctuations due to rotational movement of the vibrating member and lure movement trajectory change due to planar fluctuations caused by the deflector. Nevertheless, lure action as well as fluctuation parameters are fixed and can not be changed by a fisherman otherwise that by changing retrieval method or speed.